Am I not suit to be your friend?
by AkabaneKazama
Summary: [SEKUEL] dari cerita 'DO YOU WISH TO KNOW THE TRUTH'/"Aku hanya ingin terlepas dari perasaan ini, perasaan yang mencekik urat leher ini!"/Kehidupan dunia dimata Kagami berubah kelam ketika menyadari bahwa sahabat terbaiknya telah tiada/apalagi semua itu terjadi oleh tangannya sendiri/CHAP 2 UP!
1. Himuro Tatsuya

Sebelum baca _fanfic_ satu ini, sebaiknya baca dulu '**Do you wish to know the truth?**', ya. Soalnya ceritanya ga bakalan nyambung kalau langsung baca yang ini.

_Happy reading, minna_

**.**

**AM I NOT SUIT TO BE YOUR FRIEND?**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Am I not suit to be your friend? © Akabane Kazama**

Genre (s) :

**Friendships**

**Drama**

Pairing :

**Himuro X Kagami**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME**

.

.

_Meskipun begitu, aku tetap ingin melindungimu_

.

.

Taman kota di kala sore itu begitu sepi. Semburat oranye bercampurkan _scarlet_ dan sedikit warna biru muda masih tersisa menyelimuti langit negara Jepang, tepatnya di Tokyo, saat itu. Yang menemani hanyalah suara gemerisik dedaunan tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi, burung-burung yang terbang atau satu dua mobil yang terkadang melintas di jalan seberang.

"Hiks...hiks..."

Aah...dan juga suara isak tangis yang samar-samar terdengar.

Di bawah papan seluncur tanpa penghuni, seorang anak kecil—sekitar umur 10 tahun—duduk memegang kedua lutut dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Rambut hitam itu berantakan, tubuhnya penuh lebam biru. Baju dan celana yang dikenakan kotor dan ada beberapa bagian yang robek. Dirinya bergetar hebat saat angin musim dingin menusuk kulit halus nan pucat itu. Tak ada tanda-tanda tangisnya akan berhenti. Disaat tubuh penuh luka seperti ini, ia tak ingin pulang ke rumah. Bukan karena takut akan dimarahi, justru sebaliknya. Orang tuanya pasti cemas dan akan langsung mendatangi siapapun yang mengganggu anak sulung mereka. Tentu ia senang dengan perhatian yang diberikan. Tapi justru karena itulah, dirinya malah semakin di _bully_ oleh mereka, mengejeknya sebagai anak cengeng yang bisanya bergantung pada mama dan papa. Memikirkannya membuat bulu roma kembali berdiri. Tidak. Ia tak mau. Ia tak mau siksaan lebih parah daripada ini. Ia tak mau—

"Hei, kau disana."

Dirinya terhenyak ketika bariton rendah berkunjung masuk ke gendang telinga. Mata hitam kosong itu membundar, menangkap sesosok bayangan berbadan terbilang kekar untuk anak seumurannya, "Kau menangis?" anak laki-laki itu terkekeh. Warna rambut merah yang begitu kontras dengan langit sore hari ini. Bola kaca _crimson red_ yang menyala bagaikan kobaran api yang tak kunjung padam. Ia tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari mata itu, mata sewarna yang memberikan kesan pemberani pada diri sang anak.

Dan disaat bersamaan terlihat menakutkan.

"Apa ayahmu tak pernah memberitahumu?" ia duduk, memandang lekat anak laki-laki yang menggigil ketakutan di bawah sana. Tangan kekar miliknya terulur—membuat sang anak surai hitam itu lagi-lagi terkejut. Ia mencoba menenangkan suasana dengan memberikan sebuah senyum lebar, menampilkan sederet gigi putih bersih yang rapi.

.

.

"Kalau anak laki-laki menangis itu artinya payah!"

.

* * *

Suasana sekolah sedang ramai-ramainya saat bel tanda istirahat makan siang berdering. Di kelas, apalagi di kantin, para siswa-siswi bersantai dari lelahnya 4 jam pelajaran secara konsekuen sembari menikmati bekal makan siang milik mereka masing-masing. Ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan. Meskipun saat itu bisa dibilang keadaan sedang bising, bukan berarti ia membencinya. Hanya saja, dibandingkan mengobrol, ia lebih suka duduk sendirian di atap sekolah menikmati _bento_ buatan _okaa-san_ tercinta seraya menatap langit indah yang terbentang luas di bumi bundar itu. Rasanya tenang melihat gulali putih yang melayang-layang dan beberapa burung yang kadang terbang melintas—oh, ada balon warna merah terbang. Lelaki dengan surai hitam pekatnya itu bisa membayangkan seorang anak laki-laki atau perempuan berumur tak lebih dari 5 tahun yang menangis meraung-raung melihat mainan kesayangannya lepas dari genggaman, serta sang ibu yang mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Duduk dalam diam memandang langit biru di hari cerah. Bagi seorang Himuro Tatsuya, cukup kegiatan kecil-kecilan ini saja yang dapat menenangkan jiwanya. Ia bisa terlepas dari pelajaran hitungan juga hapalan yang membebani otak, latihan basket yang menengangkan otot-otot tangan juga kaki, serta kerumunan para gadis yang tak ia kenal—Himuro itu terkenal karena kepintaran juga ketampanannya, bukan ingin sombong. Lagipula ketenaran itu justru mengganggu. Meski teman-teman sekelas memasang wajah ceria di hadapan sang pemuda, bukan berarti ia tak mengerti arti dari garis lengkung yang melebar terbuka itu. Sudah jelas kan? Mereka _hanya_ memanfaatkannya.

Memikirkan hal depresi itu, Himuro menghela napas panjang. Padahal ia hanya ingin berbicara, bercengkrama biasa. Tertawa dan saling tolong menolong dalam kesulitan yang mengguncah layaknya seorang sahabat. Kalau dengan membuang akal sehatnya ia bisa mendapatkan semua itu, ia rela. Ya. Ia rela.

.

.

.

Apalagi jika dengan melakukannya, dirinya dapat berteman dengan _lelaki itu._

.

* * *

"Hee...kau takut pulang ke rumah karena tak ingin orang tuamu tahu kau tengah di_bully_?"

Langit oranye yang perlahan mulai memudar, menampakkan warna abu-abu kehitaman; menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi malam akan menjelang. Kedua anak itu masih berada di taman kota yang sepi, duduk di atas ayunan kayu dengan rantai sebagai pegangan mereka. Bunyi _kriet kriet_ mendominasi suasana sunyi saat ini, sementara burung-burung telah kembali ke sarang masing-masing. Alunan napas berhembus ketika lantas ia berbicara, "kau ini memang payah, ya?"

Anak bersurai hitam pekat itu langsung bergidik ngeri dengan kalimat yang baru saja terlontar itu. Alih-alih protes, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke tanah pasir. Deretan gigi atas menggigit bibir bawah, menahan tangis yang sejak tadi berusaha ia bendung. Anak laki-laki—yang kini ia cap garang itu—menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tak gatal. Mulut mungil itu mengerucut membentuk angka 3, "aku tak ingin menyinggungmu, tapi bukankah itu artinya kau hanya melarikan diri dari kenyataan?"

"Mulai besok aku harus pindah dari tempat ini karena urusan kerja ayahku. Jadi aku akan langsung mengatakannya. Seseorang tak akan menjadi dewasa jika mereka belum berhasil melawan rintangan yang hadir di depan mata. Apa yang kau alami ini belum seberapa dibandingkan mereka yang telah bersusah payah berjuang dalam kerasnya persaingan." Kedua kaki yang terjulur bergoyang lemah, sebelum akhirnya melompat dan mendarat dengan mulus, menyebabkan beberapa partikel debu melayang-layang mengotori sepatu hitam miliknya. Lagi, ia melebarkan senyum, "bicaraku seperti om-om, ya?"

Dirinya hanya bisa termenung mendengar nasihat dari orang yang baru saja ia temui itu. Isak tangis masih terdengar dan semburat merah muda membekas di wajah pucat, meski perlahan mulai menghilang. Anak bersurai merah hitam tadi membuka mulut, ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan. Ketika iris sewarna menyadari bahwa langit kini berubah semakin gelap serta angin dingin mulai menyerempet kulit. Bergidik kedinginan sebentar, ia berbalik seraya melambaikan satu tangan, "aku sudah harus pulang. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, ya!" dan berlari meninggalkan taman.

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar!" anak itu ikut turun dari ayunan, "namaku Himuro Tatsuya! Siapa namamu?"

Tanpa menghentikan langkah, ia berbalik seraya berseru, "Kagami Taiga! Kau boleh memanggilku Taiga!" Sebuah senyum bersahabat yang menenangkan. Ia mendekatkan telapak tangan ke dekat mulut, ingin memperkeras volume suara tegasnya, "_Yoroshiku_, Tatsuya! Mulai sekarang—"

.

.

"—_kita berteman ya!"_

* * *

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini, Himuro."

Ia agak tersentak dari lamunan saat sebuah suara yang familiar mengunjungi telinga. Tak perlu memastikan dua kali pun, dirinya bisa langsung mengenali lelaki dengan warna rambut krem alami yang kini mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya, "_doumo_ Kensuke-kun." Garis lengkung tipis mengulas di wajah putih itu, "tumben mampir ke sini."

"Kantin penuh dan di kelas juga anak perempuan sibuk bergosip, membuat telingaku sakit." Gigi taringnya merobek keras roti melon yang ia beli di mesin penjual makanan otomatis. Masih dengan mulut penuh makanan, ia lanjut berkata, "kau sendiri? Sejak tadi melamun terus. Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Tawa kecil yang—agak dipaksakan—meluncur keluar dari sudut bibir, "bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya...sedikit mengenang masa lalu."

"Oh?" Kensuke menjilati remah-remah roti yang menempel di jari jemari. Mata yang sedari awal sudah agak memicing itu makin menyipit dan sebuah senyuman nakal meminta penjelasan merekah bak bunga di musim semi, "soal gadis nih?"

Lagi-lagi Himuro tertawa. Dan lagi-lagi, tawa itu terdengar dipaksakan. Kedutan di bawah mata saja tak muncul, menandakan bahwa sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak sedang ingin bergurau, "tentu saja bukan, Kensuke-kun. Aku sama sekali belum punya pacar. _Teman_ saja aku tak punya." Dan kata terakhir yang ia katakan hampir-hampir berbisik, benar-benar mengundang rasa penasaran lelaki di sebelahnya. Ingin bertanya, tapi takut melukai perasaan sang pemuda.

Soalnya Himuro agak sensitif dengan topik pembicaraan yang baginya ambigu ini.

* * *

"Hmm? Kau menanyakan tentang Kagami-kun?" surai biru itu melayang lembut saat ia menggerakkan kepala, menatap lelaki pucat yang diam terpaku menatap kepergian pesawat putih di angkasa. Bandara saat ini sedang penuh dengan lautan manusia. Meski begitu, tak menghalanginya untuk menyapa sang pemuda—yang masih mengenakan _gakuran _SMP Yosen-nya—dengan sebuah senyum tipis, "namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

.

.

"Kagami-kun bilang bahwa ia harus pindah ke Amerika karena tugas ayahnya." Kuroko duduk di kursi besi bergaris-garis hitam sembari menyeruput _vanila shake_ yang ia beli. Agak kecewa karena _milkhsake_ yang ia inginkan sudah habis terjual, tapi toh tidak apa-apa. Selagi rasaya masih tetap _vanilla_. Manik sewarna langit itu menatap balik bola kaca hitam yang seakan menyelidiki dirinya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, "dia menangis lo. Katanya ia tak ingin meninggalkan Jepang."

.

.

"Kau bertanya mengapa ia tak ingin meninggalkan Jepang?" anak laki-laki itu menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk.

.

.

Cangkir yang sudah kosong itu ia buang ke kotak sampah terdekat. Lalu kembali ke tempat semula dan menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda. Ada sedikit semburat merah muda di pipi tembam nan pucat itu, "un...terdengar memalukan sih kalau dikatakan secara frontal seperti ini..."

.

.

Manik baby blue itu bergerak kesana-kemari, sebelum akhirnya memantapkan tujuan pada sang lelaki yang duduk dengan napas tercekat, "Dia bilang tak ingin meninggalkanku. Karena aku adalah ..."

.

.

Garis lengkung menghiasi wajah pucat nan putih lelaki bersurai _baby blue_ itu, "_teman pertamanya di kota Tokyo ini."_

.

* * *

KRIIIING.

Bel tanda berakhir istirahat makan siang berbunyi. Kensuke yang telah menghabiskan makanan ringan miliknya terlebih dahulu, bangkit dari duduknya. Sampah plastik yang dipakai untuk membungkus roti melon tadi ia masukkan ke saku celana—karena tak menemukan kotak sampah sejauh mata memandang—dan mengulurkan tangan pada lelaki pucat yang tengah membereskan kotak _bento_ hitam, menawarkan bantuan untuk berdiri.

Mengingatkan Himuro akan uluran tangan yang sama di hari pertama ia bertemu dengan_nya_.

Dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang kembali ia sunggingkan di wajah mulusnya, Himuro menerima bantuan lelaki yang menjadi teman sekelasnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga ke lantai 1. Kensuke—dengan kedua tangan tersilang di belakang kepala—bola kaca itu bergeser ke kiri, menatap sang pemuda yang tengah berjalan disisinya dalam diam, "oh, ya. Bagaimana dengan keadaan murid baru dari Amerika itu? Kau tidak mengajaknya berkeliling sekolah?"

"Ah, iya. Saat istirahat tadi aku sudah berniat untuk melakukannya." Berhubung status Himuro adalah seorang ketua kelas dan juga ketua OSIS, sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk menolong murid yang kesusahan, "tapi begitu bel berbunyi, ia langsung berlari pergi ke Gym. Katanya ingin mengurus pendaftaran klub basket yang sempat tertunda tadi pagi."

Melewati lorong penuh lautan siswa siswi dari berbagai kelas, menyapa beberapa orang yang mereka kenal, juga memberi salam pada guru yang sudah mulai keluar dari kantor menuju kelas yang akan mereka bimbing—melihat ini, mereka berdua langsung mempercepat langkah—dan sampai di depan pintu geser dengan papan putih berlabel [1-B]. Para murid di kelas itu masih asyik berseliweran—ada yang mengobrol ria seraya duduk di atas meja, memainkan game_ console_ atau membaca majalah yang dibawa secara diam-diam dari rumah, ada juga yang bermain kejar-kejaran tanpa memperdulikan keluhan murid lain. Hal biasa, yang sama sekali tak menarik minat untuk ia ikuti. Karenanya, ia akan memilih untuk duduk dan membaca buku untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum guru pelajaran selanjutnya mengajar di kelas. Tapi mulai hari ini, kegiatannya akan sedikit berbeda.

Manik hitam berpencahayaan redup itu melirik, entah sudah berapa kali dalam hari ini. Hanya ada satu orang. Satu orang yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian seorang seperti Himuro yang tak pernah tergerak meski hal menarik berkumpul di hadapannya.

Lelaki itu duduk diam di tempat duduk nomor 2 dari belakang. Jari telunjuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja, sementara iris _crimson red_ mondar-mandir menatap cerahnya langit biru di luar sana. Kadang kala ia memejamkan mata dan menghela napas panjang. Kadang mengernyitkan alis yang bercabang dua itu seraya menatap layar handphone. Terkadang juga, ia mengacak-acak rambut dengan warna bergradasi merah hitam miliknya, seakan frustasi dengan sesuatu. Dan setelah itu semua, ia akan kembali menatap keluar jendela, menikmati langit biru untuk yang kesekian kali.

Lelaki itu adalah Kagami Taiga.

Kagami Taiga yang sama dengan _hari itu_.

Himuro ingin menyapanya, ingin mengobrol walau hanya sebatas menyapa. Tapi apakah lelaki itu masih mengingatnya? Ia tak yakin akan hal itu. Ya...pikirkan saja. Kali pertama mereka bertemu itu sekitar 5 atau 6 tahun yang lalu, saat mereka masih berumur 10 tahun. Mana mungkin ia bisa mengingat anak kecil—yang langsung dinilai—lemah sepertinya, apalagi keesokan harinya Kagami langsung pergi meninggalkan kota ini. Dan lagi, satu hal yang benar-benar membuat Himuro mengurungkan niat untuk menyapa lelaki itu, yang masih saja bengong menatap keluar jendela.

Dia pasti...sedang memikirkan anak itu.

_Anak yang berhasil menjadi teman pertamanya._

* * *

"Bukankah anda...yang waktu itu saya temui di bandara? _Konbanwa_..." helai demi helai biru itu bergoyang-goyang seirama saat anak itu membungkuk 45o kepada pemuda berpakaian _gakuran_ SMA Seirin yang tak sengaja berpapasan saat sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Wajah itu masih sama seperti yang ia ingat dulu, meski 3 tahun telah lama berlalu. Soalnya lelaki surai hitam pekat itu menarik perhatiannya. Bukan hanya karena tingkah yang agak unik, tetapi juga kenyataan bahwa ia mengenal _lelaki emosional_ satu itu.

.

.

"Kenalkan. Dia Chihiro Mayuzumi-san,_ senpai_ sekaligus senior di klub basket." Seraya berkata, tangan kurus itu bergerak ke anak laki-laki dengan surai hitam pudar—ah salah. Itu abu-abu—yang memiliki ekspresi tak kalah datar dengan dirinya, "Dan yang ini Akashi Seijuuro-kun. Teman setim dalam klub basket." Dan berpindah pada anak laki-laki dengan warna rambut merah juga iris mata sewarna yang—entah mengapa—memiliki aura intimidasi di sekelilingnya.

.

.

"_Mereka berdua adalah temanku."_

.

.

"Kagami-kun sudah pulang dari Amerika? Kenapa dia tidak mengabariku?" Kuroko mengeluarkan handphone dari balik saku _blazer_ putih, memerika mail atau panggilan tak terjawab. Nihil. Tak ada apapun disana. Bibir mengerucut beserta gelengan kepala mengalir keluar dari diri sang anak, "maaf Mayuzumi-san, Akashi-kun. Sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut dengan kalian."

.

.

"Kenapa?" Akashi menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Mata merah itu memicing, "kau bisa bertemu dengan_nya_ lain waktu kan?"

.

.

Kuroko mengulas sebuah garis lengkung tipis. Senyuman itu sama sekali tak terlihat jika tak diperhatikan dengan seksama, hampir-hampir kasat mata. Tapi bola kaca biru muda yang berbinar-binar seakan terpantul cahaya matahari, juga rona merah yang samar-samar muncul di permukaan kulit putih itu, hanya ada satu kata yang bisa menjelaskannya. Ia senang, "Akashi-kun. Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali bukan? Dia adalah temanku."

.

.

"_Dan akan tetap menjadi teman meskipun ia telah lama melupakanku."_

.

* * *

31 Januari pukul 05.45 dini hari...

Ia hanya bisa menghela napas sembari menatap keluar jendela kamar—uap putih menempel di kaca bening itu. Masih pagi, tapi hujan sudah turun lebat seperti ini. Padahal rencananya ia ingin _jogging_ pagi untuk merilekskan pikiran dan badan. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali permintaan pembuatan klub baru yang diterima oleh para pengurus OSIS, membuat dirinya selaku ketua, kerepotan akan berkas yang tiap hari kian menumpuk. Ditambah lagi PR yang tak henti-hentinya dihadiahkan oleh sang guru kepada murid _tercintanya_, membuat kapasitas otak ini rasanya ingin meledak. Himuro—yang telah berpakaian _training_ putih, lengkap dengan handuk kecil melingkari leher dan sepatu kets menyelimuti kaki—berjalan menjauhi jendela dan duduk di atas ranjang beralaskan seprai biru tua bergradasi hitam. Apa saja ia lakukan untuk mengusir kejenuhan yang terus menerus menerpa. Mulai dari membaca buku, memainkan _handphone_, sampai mengganti-ganti _channel_ TV yang ditautkan tak jauh di depan tempat tidur.

TING TONG,

Hingga suara bel apartemennya yang nyaring mengagetkan sang pemilik.

Alisnya bertaut saat perasaan janggal merayapi sang pemuda. Siapa gerangan orang yang datang bertamu di pagi hari seperti ini? Tetangganya? Tak mungkin. Ia tahu benar para pemilik apartemen sekitar memulai aktifitas, paling cepat seenggaknya jam 07.00 pagi. Terlebih lagi, saat ini hujan deras masih mengguyur bumi. Sibuk menerka-nerka siapa yang akan ia temui, Himuro melangkah agak cepat dan membukakan pintu kayu jati yang memberi pembatas antara kamar dan lingkungan luar. Kalimat 'selamat datang' yang bahkan belum selesai terucap, harus berhenti ketika apa yang tersaji membuat mata hitam itu membundar penuh.

"K-Kagami...kun?"

Dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan celana penuh lumpur, seorang lelaki kekar dengan rambut _crimson red_ yang langsung ia kenali dalam sekali pandang. Kagami Taiga, napas yang tak karuan dan tubuh bergetar karena menggigil kedinginan berdiri di depan pintu rumah.

Ini kali pertama setelah kedatangannya kembali dari Amerika, dan kali pertama setelah mereka berbincang di hari itu, Kagami datang berkunjung ke tempatnya.

Apakah ia harus merasa senang? Tentu saja ia senang. Sudah berapa kali dirinya mencoba mengajak lelaki itu berkunjung—berbekal alasan untuk mengakrabkan diri, Himuro memberikan data diri teman sekelas, lengkap beserta alamat pada Kagami di hari kedua ia sekolah—meskipun selalu ditolak, karena katanya ia banyak urusan. Tapi setelah hampir satu bulan lamanya, sang lelaki mulai berinisiatif untuk bergerak. Ya. Ia senang. Sangat senang.

.

Jika saja Kagami tak membawa pisau berlumuran darah di tangannya.

.

Himuro refleks melangkah mundur melihat benda tajam berkilat-kilat di tangan lelaki itu. Wajahnya memucat dan kini giliran dirinya yang bergetar hebat. Ia ingin berbicara, tapi kedua mulut yang kering itu mengatup rapat. Kagami masih diam mematung disana. Tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan melepaskan benda mengerikan itu dari tangan—malah genggamannya makin lama makin erat. Saat itu derai hujan masih turun dan petir bersahut-sahutan. Walau tubuh itu basah kuyup, Himuro bisa melihat bulir-bulir air yang menetes dari atas. Bukan air hujan yang terserap oleh helaian rambut, bukan juga air asin yang biasanya mengalir dari pelipis saat orang tengah kelelahan, tetapi air yang selalu tertampung tepat di dalam kantung air mata. Kepala itu terdongak, menampilkan iris mata merah yang terlihat makin merah karena urat-urat bermunculan di sekitar. Perlahan namun pasti, mulutnya terbuka, menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialami sang lelaki, "T-Tatsuya...apa yang harus kulakukan? A-Aku...aku—"

.

.

* * *

Himuro mengganti-ganti saluran dengan sedikit tak sabaran, berkali-kali hingga akhirnya jari jemarinya pegal sendiri. Setidaknya ia ingin memastikan bahwa berita itu sudah tak disiarkan di televisi lagi, berita mengenai seseorang pejalan kaki yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan truk pada pukul 5 dini hari. Meskipun wajah sang korban dapat terbilang tak berbentuk lagi dan isi perut yang keluar—entah mengapa siaran TV ini sama sekali tidak mensensornya—tapi rambut abu-abu itu dan juga postur tubuhnya, tidak salah lagi.

Dia Chihiro Mayuzumi, salah satu dari teman _anak itu_.

Hembusan napas berhasil lolos dari kedua bibir yang tadi terkatup rapat. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian saat itu, saat Kagami datang ke apartemennya tanpa diundang. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana keadaannya. Duduk di tengah ruangan—mengenakan baju Himuro yang agak kekecilan di tubuh kekar itu—diam, tak banyak bergerak. Ekspresinya begitu muram, lebih muram daripada seorang murid yang depresi akan nilai semester yang dibawah rata-rata. Kalau saja Himuro tak mendengar deru napas yang kebanyakan tak beraturan darinya, mungkin ia mengira sang lelaki sudah mati kedinginan.

Apalagi pisau yang masih 'kotor' itu tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

* * *

.

.

"_T-Tatsuya...apa yang harus kulakukan? A-Aku...aku—"_

.

.

"—_aku telah membunuh mereka!"_

.

_._

* * *

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Himuro untuk mengerti maksud dari perkataan lelaki itu. Apalagi setelah berita tentang kejadian naas yang diberitakan hari itu juga. Ya. Hanya ada satu jawaban. Kecelakaan yang terjadi dini hari seminggu yang lalu itu bukanlah kecelakaan. Ada orang ketiga yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu bisa terjadi. Ya.

_Lelaki_ yang datang ke apartemennya di pagi hari dengan membawa pisau berlumuran darah.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Meskipun saat itu Kagami sedang panik dan bicara terbata-bata, tapi jelas-jelas ia menangkap kata '_mereka_'. Kalau begitu, korban yang ditimbulkan sang lelaki bukan hanya satu. Belakangan ini, Himuro tak henti-hentinya memasati tiap berita yang tampil di TV. Dirinya sedang mencari berita tentang pembunuhan seorang remaja SMA menggunakan pisau dapur—atau setidaknya yang agak mirip dengan itu. Apakah sang korban memiliki rambut warna _scarlet_ atau _baby blue_, ia bisa memikirkannya nanti. Tapi tak peduli pagi, siang, ataupun malam, tak ada satupun yang memberitakan berita seperti diharapkan. Sekilas info pun tak menampakkan diri. Mengetahui fakta yang belum konkrit, ada dua kemungkinan terlintas di pikirannya.

Seseorang sudah _membereskan_ apa yang terjadi disana.

Atau sang korban berhasil selamat dan sekarang sedang mencari keberadaan pelaku untuk balas dendam.

Saat ini Kagami sedang beristirahat di apartemennya. Lebih baik begitu daripada ia harus kembali ke rumah yang letaknya jauh dari Tokyo, bahkan menjadi tempat kejadian perkara dari kecelakaan yang menimpa salah satu penduduk disana. Himuro lebih memilih pindah ke apartemen lain—yang letaknya hanya beberapa kilometer dari apartemen lamanya—agar Kagami dapat sedikit menenangkan diri. Terkadang juga ia meminta dokter untuk memeriksa kedaaan fisik maupun mental teman sekelasnya satu itu. Seperti hari ini.

Sementara pemeriksaan berkala masih berlajut, Himuro mulai berjalan-jalan mengitari kamar miliknya yang kini ditempati oleh Kagami. Terdapat perbedaan kentara yang dapat langsung ia kenali dalam sekali pandang sejak terakhir kali ia mengunjungi tempat ini—kalau tak salah 3 hari yang lalu. Ada banyak poster pemain basket tertempel disana sini, rak buku berisikan buku-buku literatur klasik yang dibagikan oleh guru sejarah mereka—Furihata Kouki—secara cuma-cuma, juga kaca besar di depan ruangan. Himuro tahu Kagami menyukai basket dan ia juga tahu kalau setiap orang membutuhkan kaca yang cukup besar untuk melihat penampilan mereka secara keseluruhan, tapi tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa Kagami menyukai buku bertipe sejarah dan makhluk mitologi seperti ini. Sampai-sampai disusun begitu rapi di rak buku serta disampul dengan kertas minyak warna warni. Tapi entah mengapa Himuro tak bisa membuang perasaan mengganjal yang sesaat terlintas di dirinya. Walau perabotan dan pernak-pernik ruangan ini hampir sama dengan anak-anak SMA lainnya, ia tak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran yang ia sendiri tak yakin.

Bahwa sesuatu sedang disembunyikan disini, di ruangan ini.

Himuro mulai membolak-balik majalah olahraga yang digeletakkan begitu saja di atas meja kaca ruang tengah. Begitu ia sadari bahwa sebuah buku jurnal berwarna merah terselip diantara tumpukan majalah—dengan gembok emas yang seharusnya mengunci buku, kini sedang dalam keadaan terlepas.

Ini diary milik Kagami.

Memastikan bahwa sang pemilik diary sedang tak melihatnya, Himuro membolak-balik kertas yang masih terbilang baru—kalau tak hati-hati, ujung kertasnya pasti bisa melukai jari—dan sampai pada halaman tengah yang bagian atasnya dilipat seolah memberi penanda.

.

"Baiklah, pemeriksaan selesai." Suara tegas dokter berparas tampan dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam itu mengagetkan lamunannya. Bahkan belum sempat ia membaca apa yang tertera disana, refleks Himuro menyembunyikan buku diary milik lelaki kekar itu di balik baju—entah karena kekagetannya atau firasat bahwa diary itu tak boleh diketemukan oleh siapapun. Setelah memberikan resep dan saran yang cukup, Midorima Shintarou berjalan keluar kamar diikuti Himuro dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas. Sedikit mengintip ke dalam dari celah pintu yang terbuka, melihat keadaan Kagami yang saat ini tengah tertidur lelap. Midorima menghela napas sebelum berkata, "tak ada masalah dengan fisiknya, tetapi mentalnya belum membaik. Sepertinya akan butuh waktu 1-2 minggu lagi."

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?" Midorima menaikkan kacamata miliknya yang sama sekali tak melorot dengan jari yang terbalut perban, "kalau hanya sebuah kecelakaan bermotor tak mungkin bisa membuat depresi berkepanjangan seperti ini."

Sebuah pertanyaan yang selama ini coba ia hindari. Tangannya mencengkeram erat baju bagian bawah—tepatnya ke buku diary yang ia sembunyikan. Selama ini ia terus berbohong kepada sang dokter, berkata bahwa Kagami terlibat dengan kecelakaan akibat kelalaian dalam bermotor. Tapi sepertinya cerita bodoh itu tak akan berlangsung lama. Pikirannya berkecamuk, antara memberitahukan yang sebenarnya atau tetap menjaga rahasia. Karena ia tak ingin, ia tak tak ingin Kagami, teman satu-satunya, mendekam di balik jeruji dingin disaat dirinya sedang stress seperti ini. Bibir pucat itu terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika—

BRAAAK

—sebuah gebrakan mengagetkan mereka.

Dan suara itu berasal dari kamar Kagami.

Perasaan buruk tiba-tiba menjalari kedua makhluk yang masih berdiri di sana. Seketika itu juga, pintu kayu menjeblak terbuka. Pandangan mereka langsung tertuju pada ranjang yang tadinya terisi, kini sudah kosong. Dan selanjutnya, cucuran air mengalir tertangkap di gendang telinga mereka masing-masing. Langkah lebar nan gaduh menghiasi kamar apartemen yang cukup luas itu, disusul dengan napas tercekat dan kedua mata terbelalak lebar. Di dalam kamar mandi, tepatnya disisi _bathub_, Kagami terbaring disana dengan pisau yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya—pisau yang sama dengan di _hari itu_—dan tangan kiri yang tenggelam dalam kolam air dingin dalam _bathub_.

Yang kini telah berubah menjadi kolam air darah.

.

.

.

"TAIGA!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

**KAGAMI'S DIARY**

Tanggal 31 January, pukul 05.00 pagi.

.

.

_Akulah orang...yang telah membunuh Kuroko!_

.

* * *

Himuro hanya bisa duduk dengan wajah pucat pasi seputih kertas, memandang temannya yang saat ini tengah terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. _Elektrokardiogram _menampilkan garis hijau yang menukik tajam naik turun seperti rumput liar. Dari balik kain hijau pudar yang membalut tubuh kekar sang lelaki, ia bisa melihat perban putih melingkari pergelangan tangan.

Untungnya saat itu Midorima belum pulang sehingga ia dapat langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Kagami-13 jahitan dikepala dan 10 jahitan di pergelangan tangan. Saat ini ia berada di rumah sakit milik sang dokter, untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut mengenai keselamatan nyawa satu-satunya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 tegas itu seketika pucat, mengingat bahwa ia telah cukup banyak kehabisan darah. Tak ada tanda-tanda Kagami akan bangun secepatnya. Dan tak ada tanda-tanda bagi Himuro untuk beranjak pergi tidur. Kantung mata sudah setia menghiasi wajah, bukan hanya karena faktor kantuk yang menyerang, tetapi juga faktor air mata yang sedari tadi terus mengalir meratapi nasib sang lelaki. Satu kata yang sejak tadi terucap dan terus menerus mengulang tanpa henti.

_Mengapa?_

Mengapa semua ini terjadi? Mengapa semua kesialan beruntun ini terus menimpa temannya, terus menimpa _dirinya_? Sejak sedari awal ia bertemu dengan Kagami, sejak sedari awal ia sudah memutuskan untuk berteman dengannya. Padahal ini kali pertama Kagami berkunjung ke rumahnya, kali pertama Kagami memanggilnya meskipun bukan dengan nada penuh persahabatan. _Meskipun ia datang membawa bencana_. Apakah salah baginya jika ia ingin menjalin sebuah tali persahabatan kecil di dunianya yang terasa terkekang ini? Apakah salah jika ia ingin merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan memiliki seseorang yang mengerti dirinya, seperti orang-orang normal di luar sana?

Tak terasa, air asin itu lagi-lagi mengalir. Diary milik Kagami ia cengkram begitu erat, membuatnya terlihat akan robek jika ia tak bisa menahan kekesalannya. Semuanya tertulis di diary itu. Semuanya. Perasaan aneh apa yang ia dapat ketika mengunjungi kamar Kagami. Alasan mengapa ia memilih bunuh diri setelah waktu telah lama berlalu.

Di diary itu tertulis bahwa Kagami telah menyiapkan misteri di ruangannya, agar ia tak pernah lupa dengan apa yang ia perbuat.

"Misteri...aku harus menemukan misteri itu sebelum Taiga terbangun." ia bergumam pelan, hampir-hampir tak terdengar. Meski saat ini pikirannya sedang berkecamuk, ia sudah memutuskan. Bahkan sejak awal Himuro bertemu dengan Kagami.

.

Ia...akan melindunginya.

.

.

.

.

"—_Taiga? Apa itu namaku?"_

.

.

.

Meskipun setahun telah berlalu, meskipun lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengingatnya.

.

.

.

.

"—_tak akan kubiarkan kau membunuh temanku untuk yang kedua kalinya!"_

.

.

.

Meskipun kesalahpahaman terjadi dan lelaki itu berbalik memunggunginya, ia tak peduli.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku pasti...akan melindungi temanku yang berharga._

.

.

**~END~**

Akhirnya selesai juga sekuel satu ini.

Saya sadar kalau cerita ini agak berbelit, soalnya sudut pandang Himuro saat masih kecil, SMP dan SMA kadang menyatu jadi satu. Maaf ya kalau ribet. Nanti bisa ditanyakan pada saya jika masih belum yakin alurnya bagaimana.

Kalau begitu, tanpa panjang lebar...

_Mind to RnR?_

**Best Regards**

**Akabane Kazama**


	2. Kagami Taiga

**AM I NOT SUIT TO BE YOUR FRIEND?**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Am I not suit to be your friend? © Akabane Kazama**

Genre (s) :

**Friendships**

Pairing :

**Kagami X Kuroko**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME**

.

.

_Aku masih ingat bagaimana rasanya saat sensasi menjijikkan itu menggelitik permukaan kulitku._

.

Benda tajam itu jatuh berdenting kala genggaman sang lelaki bersurai _crimson red_ mengendur bersamaan dengan air muka yang perlahan memucat.

.

.

_Bagaimana rasanya saat sesuatu seperti mengocok perutku, membuatku mual dan ingin segera muntah._

.

Tubuh mungil itu tergeletak tak berdaya, bermandikan genangan cairan merah pekat yang volumenya kian menambah selama waktu terus berjalan.

.

.

_Bagaimana rasanya saat kaki-kaki itu bergetar, tak kuasa menahan berat tubuh dan siap tumbang kapan saja._

.

"Kau...berani-beraninya kau..." kepala dengan helaian rambut warna _scarlet_ itu mendongak cepat, menampilkan manik kaca beda warna—yang satu senada dengan rambutnya dan yang satunya lagi bersinar cerah bak batu _topaz_ yang dipoles indah. Kilatan-kilatan imajiner kemarahan terlukis jelas disana, mengalahkan petir bersahut-sahutan di tengah derasnya badai yang mengguyur kota Tokyo, "berani-beraninya kau membunuh Tetsuya—"

_"—KAGAMI__!__!__!_"

.

.

_Dan bagaimana rasanya ketika aku menyadari, bahwa semuanya telah berakhir._

.

* * *

Kelopak mata itu mengerjap seketika, memaksa cahaya temaram lampu menusuk masuk ke dalam kornea. Peluh bercucuran begitu deras, sampai-sampai membasahi kaos hitam dan permukaan ranjang tempatnya terlelap. Ah, lagi-lagi ia memimpikannya. Mimpi mengerikan dimana menampilkan dirinya sebagai pemeran utama yang berperan dalam membunuh sahabat satu-satunya, _sahabat terbaiknya_. Dimana dirinya kini dikejar-kejar oleh lelaki dengan manik dwi warna yang menginginkan balas dendam akan kematian sesosok mungil berekspresi datar yang selalu setia menemani paras pucat itu.

Dari sudut pandang visualnya, ia menangkap pisau tajam dengan bercak merah kecoklatan yang tersembunyi di bawah rak buku. Tidak. Ia ralat perkataan sebelumnya. Itu bukan hanya sekadar mimpi. Melainkan sebuah kenyataan.

Kenyataan pahit yang akan terus menghantuinya seumur hidupnya.

Dengan tubuh gemetar dan perasaan campur aduk, ia berendam di dalam air hangat, membasuh keringat lengket yang ia dapatkan saat rekaman _flashback_ itu terulang kembali bagaikan kaset macet. Bahkan saat matahari sudah menampakkan cahaya cerahnya dan Himuro datang menjenguknya, menanyakan keadaannya seraya membawa beberapa bungkus makanan ringan, tak mengalihkan kecemasan yang kian mengakar dalam diri sang lelaki. Ditambah lagi saat berita menampilkan—kembali—kematian seorang anak seumurannya akibat kecerobohan dalam menyeberang jalan pada pukul 5 pagi—detik itu juga, Himuro langsung mematikan televisi dan tertawa hambar, menyodorkan keripik kentang dan majalah basket yang ia comot asal dari bawah meja kaca—semuanya malah menambah kekalutannya saja.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tak punya siapapun yang bisa ia andalkan disaat seperti ini. Ayah _tercintanya_ itu kembali kerja di luar kota dan meninggalkannya sendirian di tempat asalnya; ia bahkan tak berpikir panjang saat Himuro menelponnya, mengatakan bahwa saat ini Kagami sudah tinggal di apartemen dengan alasan ingin hidup mandiri. Dan bicara soal Himuro juga, dia orang baik-baik. Kagami tak ingin melibatkannya lebih jauh dengan masalah yang seharusnya ia selesaikan dengan kedua tangan dan kemampuannya sendiri ini.

Ia sudah berpikir untuk menyerahkan diri ke pihak berwajib, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus dihantui mimpi buruk dan ketakutan akan kemarahan lelaki bermata beda warna yang entah kapan munculnya. Tetapi Himuro menolak, menahannya di dalam apartemen tempat lelaki bersurai hitam kelam itu dulu bernaung, beralasan bahwa apa yang terjadi bukan salahnya dan semua itu hanyalah kesalahan kecil belaka.

Kecil darimananya? Ia sudah merenggut dua nyawa lelaki tak bersalah. Parahnya lagi, salah satunya adalah teman terbaiknya. Membunuh hewan saja sudah dicap buruk oleh orang sekitar. Apalagi yang harus disangkal?

"Kau mau kemana, Kagami-kun?" ia bisa merasakan kecemasan dibalik kalimat tanya saat lelaki kekar itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mini market." Jawabnya singkat dan sekenanya. Persediaan bahan makanannya mulai menipis. Ia harus segera mengisi ulang sekaligus merilekskan diri dari cengkaraman hawa yang rasanya mencekik urat leher ini.

Namun lagi-lagi Himuro menghalanginya. Ia merentangkan salah satu tangannya, memberi sebuah senyuman tipis meski ada guratan ketakutan di wajah pucat itu dan berkata, "biar aku saja. Ramalan cuaca bilang hari ini akan turun hujan. Aku tak ingin kau sakit." Dan Kagami samar-samar bisa mendengar sebaris kalimat yang seharusnya ia ucapkan, namun coba ia tahan, _"apalagi dalam kondisimu yang seperti ini."_

Dan semua perhatian yang ia berikan itu, hanya menambah luka di hatinya saja.

* * *

Lelaki berstatus _single_ dan berperan sebagai _power forward_ dalam klub basket itu hanya bisa termenung ketika menyadari dirinya tengah berdiri di dalam kegelapan yang tak ia kenal. Meski kaki itu terus melangkah maju, mulut itu terus menyerukan panggilan—berharap ada yang menjawabnya dan menjelaskan keberadaan dirinya sekarang ini, tak ada tanda-tanda sedikitpun ia akan segera keluar dari tempat aneh yang terselimuti ketegangan di tiap langkah ia menapak.

.

_Kenapa?_

.

Dan gema suara yang tiba-tiba merasuki auditorinya berhasil membuatnya terhenyak kaget. Manik merah yang seolah bercahaya dalam gelap itu berputar kesana-kemari, mencoba mencari asal suara yang—begitu disadari—terasa amat dekat.

.

_Kenapa?_

.

Dirinya kembali dibuat mematung kaget saat berbalik dan mendapati apa yang ia cari sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Tubuh mungil itu, surai biru itu, wajah tanpa ekspresi itu begitu ia kenal. Kerinduan akan sosok itu membuncah begitu hebat. Ia ingin menyapanya, mengobrol dengannya, bersenda gurau dengannya. Tapi semua itu tak lebih dari keinginan egois belaka ketika kedua mata kosong itu menatap lurus, seolah dapat membaca rahasia terdalam yang ia simpan jauh di lubuk hatinya.

.

_Kenapa?_

.

Ia bisa merasakan cairan kental di kakinya dan bau amis yang menusuk saraf penciuman. Darah. Genangan air yang banyaknya tak terhingga itu keluar dari luka menganga di perut sang lelaki berkulit pucat, makin bertambah seiring berjalan waktu. Ke pinggangnya, tubuhnya, dadanya, hingga lehernya.

.

_Kenapa?_

.

Ia menggapai-gapai udara, seolah ingin menangkap apa saja yang bisa ia jadikan pegangan. Nihil. Semuanya percuma. Ketika akhirnya ia tenggelam dalam pekatnya air merah dan menangkap kalimat terakhir sang anak lelaki sebelum benar-benar lenyap.

.

.

_Kenapa kau menghianatiku, Kagami-kun?_

.

.

* * *

"UWAAAAA!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya dari kehidupan membosankan yang ia miliki, lelaki itu kembali terbangun dari tidurnya, lagi-lagi dengan wajah pucat pasi dan keringat yang membasahi. Napasnya tak beraturan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, jantungnya berpacu cepat mengalahkan detik jam dinding dalam ruangan. Tak terasa, air mata merembes keluar dari sudut bola kaca bercahaya redup itu.

Cukup sudah. Ia tak tahan lagi. Ia tak tahan dengan semua mimpi mengerikan dan teror yang ia terus alami dalam tidur ini. Ia tak tahan dengan perasaan menjijikkan mengocok perut yang kian lama efeknya kian menguat ini. Ia ingin menghilang. Ia ingin menghilang dari dunia ini. Lalu bertemu dengan _dirinya_ di alam sana, meminta maaf akan keegoisannya selama ini dan kembali bersama seperti dahulu.

.

.

Kagami berjalan dengan langkah gontai menjejaki trotoar dipenuhi pejalan kaki yang sibuk dengan aktifitas sehari-hari; para pekerja kantor, anak sekolahan, kuli bangunan, penjaja makanan dan lain sebagainya. Semuanya terlihat begitu bahagia, benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya saat ini. Kaki-kaki itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan etalase toko elektronik yang menjajakan televisi-televisi keluaran terbaru dan siaran_ dorama_ detektif—ia baca dari majalah milik Himuro yang sengaja dibawa untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan—dikenal oleh khalayak anak muda maupun dewasa. Terutama pemeran utamanya yang dimainkan oleh artis yang saat ini tengah naik daun dan—kalau ia ingat—merupakan teman satu apartemennya, Kise Ryouta.

"Ada misteri yang tersembunyi di ruangan ini. Misteri yang akan memberikan kita petunjuk pada apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi." atau setidaknya itulah kalimat yang ia tangkap dari detektif muda nan tampan, seraya menampilkan wajah serius mempesona yang akan membuat kaum perempuan berteriak kegirangan dan kaum laki-laki memasang wajah jijik. Ia juga pasti akan melakukan hal itu, jika saja drama muluk itu tak membuatnya menyadari sesuatu.

Apakah semua kesalahan yang ia perbuat akan sirna begitu saja setelah ia mati? Tidak. Banyak yang berkata, mati bukanlah jalan terbaik dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Malah akan berujung ke titik buntu dimana tak ada penyelesaiannya sedikitpun. Tapi ia sudah tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Sudah tak bisa mengarungi kejamnya kenyataan akan kehidupan dunia fana yang tak jelas kapan berakhirnya ini. Apa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Misteri...misteri di dalam ruangan..." Bibir pucat yang terkatup itu perlahan menggumamkan kembali sebagian dari dialog sang detektif. Tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh pejalan kaki yang melintas, mendapati remaja berwajah sangar terlihat begitu antusias—atau begitulah yang nampak di mata mereka—memandang film yang kini sudah memasuki babak akhir itu. Sudah ia putuskan.

.

.

"_Sensei, bisa kau tunjukkan buku-buku apa saja yang kau miliki?" Kagami berseru cukup kencang, menakuti Furihata-sensei yang saat ini tengah menikmati secangkir kopi hangat di waktu istirahat makan siang, "kumohon, hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa kuharapkan!"_

.

Kalau Himuro tak mengizinkannya menyerahkan diri ke pihak berwajib dan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal, kalau Tuhan memaksanya untuk terus hidup dalam kesengsaraan dalam menanggung dosa yang mesti ia bawa kemanapun, kalau ia tak diperbolehkan mati begitu saja dengan meninggalkan semua kesengsaraan akibat perbuatannya, maka ia akan melawannya.

.

.

"_Berapa harga semua barang ini?" Kagami menggebrak meja kasir bersama dengan barang belanjaannya; kertas minyak warna-warni, poster pemain basket dan sekotak kartu remi, "ambil saja kembaliannya!"_

.

Berbekal dari contoh misteri yang disuguhkan penulis cerita drama, keinginan kuat untuk melepaskan diri dari kungkungan bernama 'ketakutan' ini, ia sudah memutuskan. Untuk memberikan petunjuk atas apa yang ia lakukan. Untuk menyatakan bahwa ialah penjahat yang bersalah tanpa Himuro yang tak akan langsung mengetahui secara langsung pengakuannya. Dan juga...

.

.

"_Kau bisa mengubah pengaturan alarm pada handphone ini?" ia menyodorkan handphone merahnya ke hadapan pemilik berkulit hitam yang terkaget-kaget dari keasyikannya membaca majalah 'dewasa' miliknya, "cepatlah, aku tak punya banyak waktu!"_

.

Untuk pergi menemui sahabat terbaiknya di dunia kekal nun jauh disana.

* * *

"Tak ada perubahan yang berarti. Kurasa kau hanya kelelahan saja." Sang dokter dengan kacamata hitam berbingkai kotak melepaskan stetoskop dari telinganya, menuliskan resep untuk sang pasien dan memberikannya pada lelaki pemilik apartemen yang menampilkan ekspresi tak semangat, "sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik. _Ja_."

Manik _crimson red_ itu mengekori kepergian dokter, menghampiri 'teman sekelasnya' yang memandang dengan kekhawatiran lebih parah dari biasanya. Kagami pura-pura tak melihat, juga pura-pura tak mendengar percakapan mereka—yang membicarakan tentang perihal penyakitnya dan Himuro yang berusaha menutupi kenyataan—dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur, memejamkan mata.

Tidak. Ia tak berniat untuk tidur. Ia sedang menguatkan keinginannya, menguatka resolusinya, mencoba untuk tak terganggu dengan sorot mata Himuro barusan. Kalau tidak, semuanya akan percuma. Teka-teki yang sudah ia siapkan, petunjuk yang ia tulis pada buku diarinya, juga—

—pisau yang sama dengan yang ia gunakan di _hari itu_.

Mencoba untuk tak menimbulkan suara yang dapat mengalihkan kedua insan yang masih sibuk berbicara, Kagami melangkah menuju kamar mandinya. Benda tajam itu kini berkilat-kilat memantulkan cahaya menyilaukan lampu, ia pegang dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kiri menjulur ke depan. Sebuah garis lengkung tipis dan terkesan hampa terulas di wajah berkulit _sun-kissed_ walaupun ia tahu saat ini bahaya mengancam nyawanya ketika pisau mulai mengiris pembuluh nadi arteri.

.

Seperti ini tidak apa-apa kan? Seperti ini juga sudah cukup kan?

.

Tubuhnya limbung ketika cairan merah kental yang sudah sangat ia kenal memancar keluar mengotori baju serta lantai. Dirinya yang terjatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu menghantam pinggir bathub kamar mandi dan tangan yang terluka terendam dalam kolam air, sakit yang bahkan sudah tak terasa lagi itu itu entah kenapa menenangkannya. Meski saat ini dua lelaki yang perlahan mulai mengabur di visual pandangnya itu langsung berlari menghampiri, memasang wajah cemas—samar-samar ia bisa melihat salah satunya menangis dan menyerukan nama kecilnya—ia sama sekali tak terganggu. Seolah beban berat yang selama ia rangkul sirna begitu saja.

.

Harapan terbesarnya hanyalah ingin bertemu dan berbincang lagi dengannya. _Hanya itu_.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku tak bisa berlama-lama di dunia ini. Soalnya aku kan hantu."_

.

.

Meskipun waktu telah lama berlalu, meskipun suatu saat mereka akan bertemu dengan masing-masing berada di dunia yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

"_Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku hingga sejauh ini."_

.

.

Dan tiba saatnya mereka akan terpisah kembali, asalkan ia bisa mengucapkan kata maaf dan menebus semua dosa yang telah ia perbuat, semua itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

.

Senyuman itu terulas kala kesadaran makin menipis, "akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu kembali—"

.

"—Kuroko."

.

.

.

.

_Selama ia bisa mengembalikan senyuman yang sedari dulu pantas untuk dimilikinya._

.

.

**~END~**

* * *

**(A/N)** :

Fiuuh...akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga.

Setelah saya baca ulang fanfic 'Do you wish to know the truth' *ngapain mbak dibaca ulang?* saya baru sadar kalau masih banyak keanehan yang belum terungkap; seperti alasan pertama kenapa Kagami menyiapkan teka-teki di kamarnya, bagaimana Akashi bisa melacak keberadaan Kagami, juga sikap Mayuzumi setelah ia berubah menjadi hantu. Karena kesal—ga jelas kesal karena apa—jadi saya lanjutin aja deh serialnya :v

Ceritanya lebih pendek dari sebelumnya? Yah...soalnya masa lalu Kagami kan udah dibahas di cerita resminya, jadi ga perlu diperdalam lagi kan?

Eh, kalau dipikir lagi-lagi Kise berguna ya? Kan dia yang memberi ide soal misteri ke Kagami. Oh well...

Kalau udah kepikiran dan ide juga udah bermunculan lagi, rencananya mau saya lanjutin ke chapter 3, dengan Akashi sebagai pemeran utamanya. Dan btw, saya pengen banget nih bikin fanfic Tonari no Seki-kun—setelah dapet ilham (?) dari mimpi—sayang ga ada di fanfiction. Huhu...

Oke deh. Daripada menuhin halaman dengan omongan ga jelas...

_Don't forget to review_

**Best Regards**

**Akabane Kazama**


End file.
